Iteka and the Lost Blade
''Iteka and the Lost Blade ''is an action-adventure RPG game for the 3DS. It is the first installment out of the series. The game has puzzles, battles, world maps, and the quest to find the "Lost Blade." Since the creator of this games also created, "Super Paper Mario 2, Craft Champion", there will be minor references to the game. The story focuses on a teenage girl named, Iteka who lives on an island called Sharlin Isles. Sharlin Isles being the only land on the planet (for the rest is water), Iteka sets out to find the Lost Blade, a magic blade that in legend, killed her parents. She realizes that the blade has become self-aware and has captured everyone on Sharlin Isles except for Iteka (and a friend) and takes them to hidden islands that no one new about. Story Prologue: Legend Has It The story opens with Iteka as a small child, with her father pushing her on the swing. Then, as Iteka is 6 years old, her mother (an adventurer) leaves her family to find the "Lost Blade." When she comes back, she succeeds, but has brain issues and can't remember most things, but says things she never knew about. To get her mind relaxed, Iteka's father takes them both out for ice cream. After they order, Iteka hears people screaming from a nearby building. Her parents tell her to get the Lost Blade from her house. When Iteka does, her mother takes in and drags her father into the building. When the building sets fire, her parents do not come out. Iteka calls for help, and after putting the flames out, she finds that her parents are dead, and the Lost Blade is gone. A few days later, everyone except Iteka and a later friend are missing. 'Chapter 1: Our Journey Begins (Kaori Woods)' 10 years later, teenage Iteka is woken up by her alarm clock. She goes outside to visit with the only other person left on the island, Dhaval. Dhaval tells her about finishing his studies on the Lost Blade and that they should set out to find it. Iteka says yes and finds clues and materials on Sharlin Isles to sail away to hiden islands. When Iteka finishes the boat, Dhaval says that blade holograms have appeared on the island and are attacking. The two get on the boat as Sharlin Isles fills up with the holograms, and sinks. On their journey, they use a magic map to sail to Kaori Woods. When they arrive, Dhaval and Iteka take out a bunch of enemies when they get to a secret code. To get past the code, they need to solve it. Once they do, two more codes are ahead. The codes altogether say, "Press Red Thrice." After the third code, the two need to do some parkour and enemy defeating to get to Boss 1 of Kaori Woods: Vaporbru. Vaporbru is defeated, and to let the two pass, he needs some Kaori fruit. When they find the Kaori fruit, Vaporbru eats it and fights them again, but becomes stronger. He is defeated again, and falls over. His foot scrapes the side of a stone wall revealing a clue and exit. The clue is a stone slab with tiny glass letters sticking out, that spell a letter, about two survivors being stranded on Kaori Woods. When there is nowhere else to go, it starts raining, and the rain fills up the first letter of each line. Going down, it spells, "Bled Cool Odd." A few minutes later, Dhaval helps you solve the anagram, which spells out, "Coldblooded." Vaporbru hinted at being coldblooded, and the two set off to Coldblooded Heart. Coldblooded Heart is ahead, when they hear a faint cry for help. Gallery More coming soon! Category:Iteka and the Lost Blade Category:Speedo3539